Pregnant
by Yukori Kazaqi
Summary: Oh, God. Apa salahnya selama ini? Kenapa istrinya yang baik, ramah, dan rajin menabung sekarang menjad seperti ini? huh, jika tidak ingat bahwa wanita itu sekarang sedang mengandung anaknya, sudah habis dicekik dia oleh tangan nya.


Mood istrinya hari ini berubah. Ia mendadak pendiam dan ketus. Wanita yang sudah menjadi istrinya sejak tujuh bulan lalu itu, mulai mengacuhkan dirinya sejak kandungan nya beranjak berumur lima bulan, tepatnya seminggu lalu. Istrinya mulai cuek akan keberadaan nya. Yang biasanya ia pulang langsung disambut dengan hangat, kini malah disambut dengan tatapan acuh.

Menyebalkan, ya, memang menyebalkan. Namun mau bagaimana lagi, menurut Mami Mikoto yang ramah, baik dan tidak sombong meskipun kalau marah mengerikan, orang pendiam itu jangan dibuat marah, selaginya nya sedang marah, ia bisa menghancurkan apapun yang berada disekitar nya. Mami Mikoto pernah memberitahu nya tentang hal itu.

.

.

.

.

.

**Disclamer Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : SasuHina**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Family, Romance and Drama (maybe)**

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke memandang istrinya yang sedang duduk disofa ruang tamu apartemen nya. Wanita itu seakan tidak menyadari atau memang mengacuhkan Sasuke sejak ia melihat atau lebih tepatnya menonton Hinata yang sedang duduk riang di sofa maroon nya. Ingin rasanya ia mengatakan dan menyindir Hinata, namun perkataan mami Mikoto tercinta nya terngiang kembali di kepala nya.

"_Istrimu itu sedang hamil, turuti kemauan nya, aku tidak ingin cucuku ileran nantinya. "_

Perkataan itu yang membuat Sasuke kuat menghadap keinginan Hinata yang aneh- aneh. Mulai dari ingin makan Ikan Salmon, Sushi khusus buatan nya, dan yang lebih parah adalah Hinata yang menginginkan buah persik yang berasal dari Korea sendiri. Dan setelah itu semua ada di depan nya, ia malah mengacuhkan nya dan tidur.

Bagaimana Sasuke tidak kesal, ia sudah terbang ke Korea hanya untuk membeli buah persik yang masih segar, dan kemudian hanya dipandangi saja, dan langsung tidur. Jika Hnata bukan istri yang tercintanya, sudah pasti wanita itu akan mati tercekik oleh nya. Uh, kejam nya kau Sasuke.

Selama ini ia sudah mencoba kuat demi Hinata tercinta nya, namun rasa nya Sasuke ingin merengek pada wanita itu sekarang agar berubah kembali menjadi Hinata yang ramah, baik dan rajin menabung. Bukan Hinata yang cuek, ketus dan irit bicara seperti sekarang.Namun mau bagaimanpun Hinata tetaplah Hinata.

"Hina-, " Sasuke berkata dari ambang pintu kamarnya dengan tangan yang dimasukan kedalam saku. Pandangan nya melembut, mencoba bersikap tolerir akan Hinata yang sedang mengandung benih dirinya itu. Namun perkataan Hinata selanjutnya membuat simpang siku- siku tidak bisa ditahan lagi muncul dikepala nya.

"Sasu, buatkan aku Juice. " Hinata berkata dengan enteng nya seolah Sasuke adalah pembantu yang memang wajib disuruh- suruh. Tangan nya memencet toboh di remot TV yang ada ditangan nya. Kenapa Hinata seperti dikasih hati minta jantung sih.

"A-apa? " Sasuke membeo dengan wajah cengo dan mulut yang setengah terbuka. Hei, dimana harga dirinya hingga suami harus rela di suruh- suruh oleh sang istri, walaupun sedang hamil, wanita harus tetap hormat pada suaminya. Itu yang Sasuke pelajari ketika di sekolah menengah pertama dulu.

"Aku yakin kau tidak tuli, Sasuke. " Hinata mematikan TV dan memandang Sasuke yang masih terdiam ditempatnya dengan tajam. Matanya yang biasa bulat dengan memandang hangat itu kini menyipit dan memandang Sasuke dingin membuat Sasuke, Umh, bisa dibilang sedikit takut akan istrinya yang bisa tiba- tiba marah.

"Huh, baiklah. " Sasuke pergi kedapur yang berada disamping kamar dengan kepala yang tertunduk. Dimana harga dirinya dengan nama Uchiha yang selalu dibanggakan kini luntur dihadapan sang istri yang sedang tidak moody. Huh, jika Aniki Itachi mengetahui ini, yang ada ia akan di ejek habis- habisan oleh Itachi itu. Namun mau bagaimana lagi, ia tidak ingin Hinata marah dan mengusirnya dari apartemen.

_Poor Sasuke_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke berada didapur dengan mata dan tangan yang sedang ada di blander dengan menekan nya kesal. Istinya itu bisa- bisanya menyuruhnya dengan tidak elitnya seperti tadi. Mau ditaruh dimana harga dirinya yang setinggi langit jika ia takut kepada sang istri, omongan mami Mikoto tentang wanita pendiam hanya bualan, namun jika menyangkut tentang baby, Sasuke rasa ia tidak akan mengabaikan nya.

Sasuke menuangkan Juice tomat itu dengan sedikit bantingan pada blandernya membuat isinya sedikit tercecer. Ia membawa Juice yang ada di gelas itu dengan tangan kanan nya. Ia sudah membulatkan hatinya untuk menegur Hinata setelah ini, ya, setelah ini ia akan menegur istrinya yang menurutnya sudah kelewat batas.

Kakinya melangkah dengan sedikit cepat menuju ruangan tamu yang memang letaknya sangat dekat dengan letak dapur. Tidak begitu lama ia sudah sampai didepan ruang tamu dan melihat Hinata yang sedang asik menonton Infotaiment, ia mempertanyakan dalam hati, sejak kapan Hinata suka Infotaiment yang menurutnya membosankan.

Dengan langkah sedikit cepat, Sasuke berjalan dengan tampang yang disangar- sangarkan. Mencoba untuk membuat Hinata meminta maaf padanya karena berlaku semena- mena dengan suaminya yang tampan ini. Khukhukhu, biarpun telah dijadikan babu oleh istrinya sendiri, ketampanan Uchiha tidak pernah luntur sekalipun dicuci dengan B*K*I* terbaru yang bisa menghilangkan noda dengan sekali bilas.

Ia melawati karpet berbulu yang didatangkan langsung dari Turki yang terkenal dengan pengerajin karpetnya yang bagus tidak tertandingi. Langkah Sasuke menuju Hinata yang tengah menonton TV dengan cemilan kentang yang dibelikan oleh Mami Mikoto tiga hari yang lalu.

Semenjak istrinya itu mengeluh sering sakit pada bagian perut nya, Sasuke sering khawatir sendiri, apalagi Mami Mikoto yang selalu mewanti- wanti dia agar menjaga Hinata dan bayinya dengan baik. Mikoto akan mendapatkan cucu pertama nya dari Sasuke, Itachi tidak bisa diharapkan karena lebih memilih bergabung dengan geng nya yang entah apa namanya itu.

Langkah Sasuke semakin pelan saat mendekati Hinata, harus nya ia bisa mengerti bahwa Hinata sedang dalam proses ngidam. Harusnya ia bisa menuruti semua yang di inginkan Hinata. Dan harusnya ia juga tahu bahwa bukan Hinata yang menginginkan itu, tapi bayinya. Sasuke melangkah semakin pelan.

Ia merenung, haruskah ia marah pada istri nya yang sedang mengandung putranya? entahlah, sebagian dari hati Sasuke sebenarnya tidak rela kalau ia disuruh- suruh seperti babu oleh istrinya sendiri, namun ia juga dapat memahami bahwa itu bukan keinginan Hinata, itu keinginan sang baby yang sedang ada dikandungan istrinya yang ia nikahi tujuh bulan lalu.

Sasuke kini mengerti, lebih tepatnya mencoba mengerti akan keadaan Hinata, yang moody atau tiba- tiba menyuruhnya ini itu. Ia akan mencoba membiasakan diri dengan keadaan Hinata sekarang.

Langkah kaki nya sekarang menuju Hinata yang tengah asik menonton Tv, langkah kaki nya melaun seiring dengan pandangan lembut yang ditunjukan oleh Hinata seorang. Hanya untuk istrinya itu, istrinya sekaligus orang yang berada dihati nya.

"Hinata. " Ujar Sasuke dengan tersenyum. Hinata mengalihkan pandangan nya ke arah Sasuke dan mengembalikan pandangan nya ke TV kembali.

_Sabar, sabar Sasuke, jika kau tidak sabar maka kau akan keriput seperti Itachi, dan jika kau keriput maka kau tidak akan tampan lagi,_ Fikir Sasuke dalam hati sambil mengelus dadanya yang terbalut kaos oblong. Menyabarkan hatinya akan kelakuan istrinya yang ia cintai itu.

"Taruh saja di depanku. " Ucap Hinata dengan menunjuk meja dengan dagunya, dan itu sukses membuat Sasuke mengelus dada kembali. _Lebih baik ia sabar, kata mami Mikoto, mempunyai kesabaran sama saja menanam Tomat dan nanti dipetik, dan itu empat bulan lagi,_ Fikirnya dalam hati ketika melihat keacuhan Hinata padanya.

Sasuke berjalan dengan langkah pelan. Kakinya menyentuh karpet berbulu itu. Pandangannya melembut, senyum terukir di bibirnya yang tipis, mencoba untuk berdekatan dengan Hinata.

"Hinata, ini minuman-, " Perkataan Sasuke terpotong. Ia terjatuh dan Juice Tomat permintaan Hinata jatuh ke majalah yang akhir- akhir ini suka dibelinya. pandangan Hinata mengarah padanya.

Salahkan majalah yang tergeletak di karpet sehingga ia terjatuh dan tidak bisa meyelamatkan nya, salahkan majalah itu, salahkan! Salahkan!. Sasuke menatap ke arah depan, Hinata sedang berdiri dengan menatap nya tajam dan tangan yang ada dipinggang nya. Sasuke menelan ludahnya secara paksa.

"...Nya " Sambung Sasuke lirih. Melihat Hinata yang ada di depan nya, Sasuke rasa lebih tepat ia menyebut Hinata yang ada didepan nya adalah jelemaan dari iblis yang sedang berubah wujud menjadi Hinata. Lihat saja pandangan nya yang menajam, tangan yang berada dipinggang, serta senyum horror yang akan menambah aura mencekam yang ada disekeliling mereka.

Sasuke rasa ia harus menyetujui ucapan ibunya tentang orang pendiam memang jangan dibuat marah, lihat saja, Hinata marah bahkan terlihat lebih seram daripada ibunya yang sedang marah. Bahkan Sasuke berhalusinasi melihat urat- urat di sekeliling mata Hinata yang bertonjolan, belum lagi tangan Hinata yang ia lihat mengeluarkan entah apa itu yang berwarna biru.

Hahaha, ia ingin tertawa saat ibunya mengingatkan nya tentang masalah orang pendiam, tapi sekarang Sasuke malah ingin menangis melihat kenyataan tentang istrinya yang sedang marah ini. Kami- sama, lindungilah hambamu yang tampan, baik, dan tidak sombong ini.

"**Kau. Ceroboh. **" Ujar Hinata dengan penekanan pada semua kata nya. Sasuke mencoba tersenyum, namun yang ia keluarkan malah ringisan dan itu malah membuat Hinata semakin menajamkan pandangan nya pada suaminya itu.

"_G-gomen_. " Lirih Sasuke. Demi apapun ia tidak pernah mengucapkan kata tabu itu, maaf, huh, kepada ibunya saja ia tidak pernah mengucapkan nya. Tapi rasanya lebih baik merendahkan harga dirinya sekarang daripada ia mati oleh ibunya karena membuat menantu kesayangan nya itu marah.

Apalagi ketika Fugaku mengetahui Hinata marah hanya karena kecerobohan nya, bisa- bisa ia yang akan dijadikan perkedel oleh ayahnya yang terkenal dingin namun narsis itu.

Pandangan Hinata menurun kearah bawah, tempat majalah yang baru dibeli nya kemarin secara Online dan edisi terbatas basah oleh Juice yang ditumpahkan oleh Sasuke. Hembusan nafas nya tertahan, demi Kami- sama, dia marah. Tangan nya mengepal, kalau Sasuke bukan suaminya sudah dipastikan kalau ia mati ditangan nya sekarang.

"Sasuke. Uchiha. Keluar kau dari apartemen! " Seru Hinata dengan melemparkan bantal sofa kepada tubuh Sasuke yang tengkurap karena tadi jatuh. Sasuke jelas kaget menerima Hinata yang mendadak melemparinya dengan bantal dan refleks menutupi wajahnya menggunakan tangan nya agar tidak terkena pukulan bantal itu.

Tidak hanya itu, lemparan bantal secara beruntun juga Hinata lakukan agar Sasuke keluar dari apartemen nya. Sasuke langsung berdiri dan melangkah keluar sebelum lemparan Hinata yang selanjutnya mengenai tubuh nya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke sekarang sedang ada diluar, dengan mata yang mendeathglare setiap gadis yang lewat dan memandang dirinya dengan pandangan menggoda. Demi apa! Sasuke Uchiha yang keren, tampan, Jenius, dan sempurna berada di luar apartemen dengan pintu yang terkunci oleh sang istri hanya karena ia tidak sengaja menjatuhkan Juice Tomat ke majalah yang tidak bisa disandingkan dengan dirinya yang kaya, keren, dan tampan.

Sasuke sekali lagi mendeathglare gadis- gadis remaja yang memberikan nya kiss bye dari jarak dekat hingga membuat Sasuke ingin muntah karena kelakuan mereka yang bisa dibilang berlebihan itu.

Sekali lagi ia mencoba mengetuk pintu yang ada di depan nya. Tidak mungkinkan Hinata menyuruhnya tidur diluar hanya karena majalah tidak berguna itu. Oh god, apa istri nya lebih memilih majalah yang menyebalkan itu dibanding dirinya yang notabene suami nya yang selalu ia sebut suami tercinta.

"Hina- Hime, kumohon, bukakan pintu ini. Lihatlah para gadis itu yang menatapku seakan aku adalah santapan yang memang lezat untuk dimakan. " Ujar Sasuke yang terkesan seperti merengek. Ia sebenarnya tidak yakin perkataan nya benar, hanya saja ia sudah kehabisan akal untuk membuat Hinata membukakan pintu nya.

CKLEK

Harapan Sasuke berbuah manis, Hinata membukakan pintu masih dengan ekspresi sebelumnya membuat Sasuke terasa ingin menangis sekarang. Namun ekspresi Uchiha harus tetap dijaga meskipun dalam keadaan apapun.

"Jauhi suamiku! Berani mendekatinya sejengkal saja, habis kalian ditanganku! " Seru Hinata dengan mendeathglare sepasang mata gadis- gadis yang jelalatan terhadap suami nya.

Orang- orang yang dekat dengan Sasuke refleks mundur beberapa langkah mendengar ancaman Hinata. Siapa yang tidak mengenal Hinata Hyuuga atau yang kita sebut sekarang Hinata Uchiha. Putri kesayangan Hyuuga dan menantu kesayangan Uchiha, yang ada jika berani melawan, diri mereka yang akan habis.

BRUKK

Hinata membanting pintu apartemen itu tepat di depan hidung Sasuke. Setelah menyerukan itu, Hinata menutup pintu dengan membanting nya dan itu sontak mendapat tatapan ketakutan dan refleks kembali mundur saat Hinata membanting pintu itu hingga berbunyi. Bahkan Sasuke yakin jika sekarang engsel pintu apartemen itu copot.

Semua yang ada disana menatap Sasuke ngeri, bahkan ada yang lewat dengan sengaja menhindari Sasuke. Yang biasa nya mencoba berdekatan, sekarang malah menjauh, mungkin ia bisa berterima kasih dengan adanya ancaman itu para gadis tidak lagi menatap nya dengan pandangan yang, Umh, entahlah.

"Hime, ayolah. " Sasuke mengetuk pintu apartemen itu sekali lagi. namun bukan bukaan pintu yang ia dapatkan, malah suara yang berasal dari dalam yang Sasuke yakin bahwa Hinata sedang membanting sesuatu dari dalam kearah pintu.

Sasuke meringis mendengar suara dari arah dalam itu. Sungguh menyedihkan dirinya.

"Hime, ayolah. Kuyakin kau tidak setega itu membiarkanku diluar, kan? " Ujar Sasuke mengetuk kembali pintu yang ada di depan nya.

CKLEKK

"Kau tidur diluar. " Hinata keluar dengan selimut yang ada di rangkulan nya. Ia lalu melemparkan selimut itu ketubuh Sasuke dan langsung masuk kedalam. Tidak memperdulikan suami nya yang sedang menatap nya dengan cengo dan protes nya karena Hinata dengan seenak nya menyuruhnya tidur diluar.

Sabarkan hatimu Sasuke

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**OWARI**

Itachi Uchiha menatap adiknya yang kini sedang ada di apartemen nya dengan raut wajah kasihan. Adiknya tadi dengan nada memelas menyuruhnya untuk menjemputnya di depan apartemen nya. istrinya sendiri mengusirnya dan menyuruhnya tidur diluar hanya karena ia tidak sengaja menjatuhkan Juice tomat di Majalah entah apa sehingga bagi Hinata sangatlah penting.

Ia tidak bisa menahan tawa nya ketika melihat Sasuke dengan wajah memelas nya meminta izin nya agar di izinkan bermalam di apartemen nya yang ia gunakan agar lebih sering berkunjung dengan geng Akatsuki.

Sasuke sekarang sedang berbaring disofa dengan selimut yang tadi Hinata berikan untuknya. Ia sendiri izin ke kamar untuk tidur, namun sebenarnya masuk ke kamar hanya karena tidak bisa menahan tawa nya melihat Sasuke dengan pandangan memelas nya yang tadi ditunjukan hanya untuk memohon di izinkan menginap.

Itachi mengeluarkan ponsel nya dari saku celana nya. ia mati- matian menahan tawa nya agar tidak terdengar oleh Sasuke. Diam- diam melangkah mendekati Sasuke yang sudah tertidur.

Memotret wajah Sasuke ketika tertidur adalah favorite nya sebelum Sasuke menikah. Wajah nya yang putih dengan pipi nya yang sedikit chuby dan bibir yang mengerucut, belum lagi gelembung- gelembung kecil yang keluar dari bibir Sasuke yang tipis. Hahaha, apa jadi nya jika Itachi menyebarkan foto itu diperusahaan Uchiha besok? Entahlah.

.

.

.

.

.

Ini Cuma Oneshoot, gimana, Yuko udah buat yang baguskan? Ayolah Yuko cuma minta pendapatnya aja kok? Baguskan? Kalo bagus pasti mau Review dong.

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**P**

**L**

**E**

**A**

**S**

**E**


End file.
